Conversion
by Unapreciated GhostWriter
Summary: Robin and Raven have an argument, and Raven leaves the Tower. Regretting her dscision she is broken, and the perfect target for Slade. She becomes his underling, but will she really turn on her ex-teamates? BBRaven. Wow, a lot of reviews! (DONE!)
1. No, I'm Leaving

There seemed to be a never ending supply of villains and evil doers in Gotham City. Or at least Raven thought it was so. The Teen Titans were here to prevent the destruction of the city, not to deal with petty criminals as they were now.  
  
Well, maybe fighting against a couple of armed thieves wasn't petty, but to the colorful array of villains that the Titans had taken on a pair of thieves was nothing.  
  
Raven flew above the rest of her team ignoring Robin talking. Most likely he was talking about how you shouldn't steal, and adding an annoying and unwanted pun into it. Any minute now he would yell-  
  
"Titans Go!" Robin yelled, springing into action as he usually did. That was her queue.  
  
Raven took off. She could hear the loud sound of Starfire flying above her. Robin was below her, Cyborg running along side him. Beast Boy was behind them too, running slowly as a green rhino.  
  
"They don't have a chance," she muttered softly to herself, coming down lower. All of her team had stopped running, and Raven had a feeling Robin was going to say something. She alighted in between Starfire and Beast Boy for a better view.  
  
"I'll give you one last chance to surrender." Robin called out. Raven ground her teeth; Robin was all about giving last chances. It sickened her.  
  
The criminals' response was negative. One of them removed a gun from inside his coat. Three shots ripped through the air, but Raven couldn't follow the bullets' course. She was in shock from the quickness of it.  
  
Beast Boy dropped to the ground beside her.  
  
Beast Boy  
  
Bullets  
  
Raven panicked. She flew up into the air, her hands surrounded by the black aura. A metal lamp pole nearby twisted and came crashing down, almost hitting the two thieves. It twirled and began to curl around them, as if it had a life of its own. She was about to command it to crush them when she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Raven don't" she knew that voice. It was Beast Boy's voice. But he was dead.  
  
She looked down, spying the green shape shifter. He wasn't dead. He wasn't even bleeding. In fact, he was waving his arms.  
  
"You're dead." She called down, for once not emotionless," The bullets hit you. You fell."  
  
"I ducked," He reported," Unlike all of you. If the bullets were aimed you guys would have been as dead as Martha Stewart's career. What are you guys nuts?"  
  
"Oh." Raven muttered to herself, falling slowly. Without her influence the lamp pole froze curled tight around the silent thieves.  
  
Raven landed, not saying anything. She was silent throughout the whole process in fact. Silent when Robin yanked the thieves out of their lamp pole-prison. Silent when they escorted them to the prison. Silent when the team returned to the Tower. Then everyone exploded.  
  
"You would have killed them." Robin growled. Even Raven knew Robin thought that killing anyone was wrong. It was against the code of being a Titan. It wasn't allowed.  
  
"No one would have missed them." Raven retorted. She was rather on edge. She had showed emotion. A big mistake when you were her.  
  
"It still wouldn't have made it right!" Robin replied, his voice now rose to a yelling pitch.  
  
"They wouldn't have mattered!" Raven yelled back, clenching her fists.  
  
"Everyone matters," Robin yelled," Even criminals! You would have killed them! What were you thinking!?!"  
  
"I-I..." Raven froze. She had attacked because she had been worried about Beast Boy. She couldn't tell them about that. "Why should it matter?!?" Raven demanded.  
  
"You would have killed them!" Robin replied. All of the Titans were silent, watching Raven and Robin sit in the middle of the room and scream at each other.  
  
"Fine!" Raven cried, swinging around and stomping out of the room," If you are so mad at me then I don't need to stay here! As of now, I'm no longer a Teen Titan."  
  
She slammed the door, leaving all the Titans stunned. They each looked at each other. Raven was mad, madder then they had ever seen her.  
  
"Friend Raven wishes to leave?" Starfire asked in a very small voice.  
  
"Nah," Beast Boy said, shrugging and turning to leave the room," I'll talk to her."  
  
"Dead man walkin'." Cyborg muttered, shaking his head.  
* * * * *  
  
Raven was muttering mutinously in her room, shoving her clothes into a small purple bag. She was still angry.  
  
"They wouldn't understand. They all have perfect control. They wouldn't understand it at all." Raven growled, zipping the bag with a final jerk.  
  
"We wouldn't?" Beast Boy's voice questioned from the doorway. How had he gotten in? He always seemed to be able to.  
  
"Get away from me." She snarled, pushing him out of the way as she made her way up to the roof.  
  
"Oh c'mon Raven. You'll go insane without us. You'll end up sittin' in a white room lookin' at inkblots." Beast Boy protested, ever persistent as he followed her up the stairs.  
  
"Look. Apparently I have only caused you all grief. If I shouldn't be here then I'm leaving." Raven replied. She wrenched open the door, feeling the cool breath of the night playing across her face. She headed out onto the roof. She'd head north; find someone who was like her maybe.  
  
"Oh don't go Raven. You'll regret it in the morning. You don't want to come back and look like a fool, do you? Raven you're the cool and calm one. You're not supposed to look like an idiot." Beast Boy offered.  
  
She was serious about leaving. He could tell. She was going to leave and he... Well he really didn't want her to leave.  
  
"I won't have to worry about that though, because I'm not coming back. I don't want to stay here with people who think that I would go around murdering people for no reason." Raven said softly. She stood on the edge of the roof, looking out north into the cool night. She was so close to leaving the home that had accepted her for so long. Here, close to the heat beat of the night, she would fly away forever. Would they miss her? Her immediate thought was yes, but, then again. Only one of them was up here to persuade her not to...  
  
"What was the reason?" Beast Boy asked in a very small voice. He stepped close to her, putting a hand on her shoulder that she shunted off. She really hadn't wanted too, it felt good to have someone care, but he was right. She was the calm unfeeling one, she couldn't accept that.  
  
Without answering she flew into the air, pulling the strap of her pack over her shoulder and leaving Beast Boy, shocked on the roof. 


	2. Slade's Proposition

Raven had been flying for hours. She was weary, and the bag she had been carrying seemed to be growing steadily heavier. She had long since passed the city over, heading into the rough scrubland outside of the city.  
  
She had been slowly regretting her choice of leaving as she flew. Beast Boy had been right, she was regretting.  
  
"This was so stupid." Raven muttered slowly, landing lightly on the bare land," But I can't go back.... I can't."  
  
"Oh how right you are." An icy and calm voice called from behind her," You really shouldn't have left. But then again, every cloud has a silver lining."  
  
"Slade," Raven growled. She swung around, facing the intimidating man. He was standing under a hanging rock, shadowing his face.  
  
"Very good guess Raven." Slade said softly. She could almost imagine him smiling sickeningly at her through the mask.  
  
"What do you want?" Raven growled. She dropped her bag, holding her hands ready for a battle, which glowed an ominous black. There were a lot of things to throw at him around, but it might still be nice to have four other people at her back to help her out. 'No,' she thought to herself,' I don't need them.'  
  
"Now, now Raven, this is a friendly visit." Slade countered, stepping a bit closer," I know your predicament. They don't understand you. You don't belong there. You belong somewhere where your powers can be put to a greater use."  
  
"What would you use them for?" Raven growled, not letting her guard down yet.  
  
"You have long wondered if you were meant to be with the Titans. You wondered if you're powers were meant for good. As Trigon's daughter maybe your powers were meant for something more like... what I would do with them." Slade explained.  
  
Raven winced. He had been uncannily correct. She felt like an open book, free for him to read to his whim.  
  
"What would you use me for?" Raven demanded," Would you use me for your own demented purposes, terrifying the city or stealing whatever you felt like?"  
  
Slade seemed to be considering the thoughts, fingering his metal pole lovingly. He chuckled slightly.  
  
"Something like that yes." Slade said, turning and beginning to walk away," But we might need to heighten your expectations. I'm open to it." 


	3. You're Positive?

"You're positive she left. I mean, she isn't just hiding out into her room and playing some cruel joke?" Robin asked. He looked worried, pacing back and forth in front of the couch. Starfire was watching him with a mixture of sadness and hopefulness. She had been deeply affected by Raven's departure. They had all been. No matter how moody Raven had gotten she was still a member of the Teen Titan's, or at least she had been.  
  
"Dude, Raven doesn't play any jokes, even cruel ones. I'm positive she left. I sat on the roof and watched her fly off. She's gone, I'm telling you." Beast boy said. It had to be the three hundredth time that he had said that. Robin didn't seem to want to give up.  
  
"C'mon ya'll. We'll just go and find her. She can't have flown that fast." Cyborg offered.  
  
"We don't know what direction she flew. She may have even changed her course after a while." Robin said, shaking his head," It would take more time to find her than it would to have Raven return home."  
  
"Friend Raven will become cold and hungry. She is alone. We should find her." Starfire whimpered. The rest of the Titans nodded, all except Robin. He bit his lip.  
  
"She doesn't want us to find her." Robin growled," She'll eventually get the sense to come home. What I'm worried about is if she doesn't come home. Anyone could find her out there, especially someone we don't want. Raven's just as powerful as any of us. Under someone with bad intentions her power could multiply. I'd rather have her as a friend than as an enemy." Robin sighed, dropping down on the couch.  
  
"I'd rather have her here." Beast Boy muttered," It's my fault she left. Maybe I should have been more persistent."  
  
"We'll go find her, but not tonight. There's no use. We couldn't search for her in the dark. First thing in the morning we'll set out." Robin finally agreed.  
  
Before anyone had time to say anything the alarm went off. The room flashed red, and the TV monitor lit up. The Titans looked up. They had enough for one night, but it apparently wasn't over.  
  
"There's been an attack on a construction site downtown." Robin reported, accessing the information up onto the screen.  
  
"Why tonight?" Beast Boy moaned," I'm already done."  
  
"We'll be quick. Anyone who attacks half built buildings can't be too dangerous." Robin said with a shrug.  
  
"Here it comes." Beast Boy muttered underneath his breath.  
"Titans Go!" Robin yelled as Beast Boy rolled his eyes. 


	4. Remains

"It was Raven." Beast Boy muttered, surveying the broken scene. He blinked, his brow knitted together in worry. He had been the first Titan to admit it, but they all knew it was Raven.  
  
"You owe me five bucks." Cyborg said, smiling only slightly as he turned to Robin. Starfire snorted, she had not approved of the bet.  
  
The construction scene had gone from the half built buildings to strange and rather disturbing curls of metal. They had seemingly wrenched and twisted, bending over on themselves. The metal support beams were curled like putty, looking like demonic ghosts curling from the ground. The skeletal beginnings of a few tall building had gone from blocks of a plot to twisted and sinister shapes, strange beasts of metal each fighting each other.  
  
"Looks like modern art." Beast Boy declared, looking over at a strange metal beast which looked rather like a bird. Well it might have looked like a bird if birds had horns.  
  
"Do you hear that friends?" Starfire asked, cocking an ear to a pile of concrete rubble nearby," Human voices."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It should have felt great, but it really didn't.  
  
For it was Raven who had demented the construction sight as Slade stood by, watching triumphantly. She had let loose everything that had ailed her over the past few days, enjoying the sight of her own powers curling the metal into the very thoughts that plagued her mind. She had given a life to those nightmares in her head, turning them into creatures with shape of their own. She remembered the screams of the construction men as the metal that they thought they had control over them turned upon them.  
  
She shook her head, trying to throw off the images. How had Slade put it, "...a creative way for ridding yourself of your anger. It is good for what ails you." She had felt good about it then, but now she wasn't so sure. She had thought that taking her anger out on the city would help her heart, taking up the Titans time and making life harder for them.  
  
She sat in the dark room that Slade had allowed her to stay in. She should have liked that dark, but it only made her feel uneasy. At the moment, everything made her feel uneasy.  
  
The door slid open with and ominous 'shick.' She grunted. She really hated that noise. The Titan's Tower never had noisy doors.  
  
"Think nothing about them." An inner voice commanded. She had heard that voice before, but it was not a voice of reason. Usually it lead her down a wrong turn.  
  
Slade stepped in through the door. She could tell he was pleased; the one eye she could see was glinting with an expected pleasure.  
  
"See Raven, your powers were meant to do such things. You killed those construction men without a second thought. Does it not make you feel better?" Slade said in his soft icy voice.  
  
'That's what you think.' Raven thought to herself. When Slade had been roaming amongst the tortured creatures of her mind Raven had buried those men, but not completely. She had bent over a few beams as a support, and then carefully piled the concrete chunks over it. She had even left air holes. She could not bring herself to Slade's bidding. Besides, she knew her former teammates would get them out.  
  
"Sure." was Raven's only reply. She did not look at Slade, ignoring him all but when she answered him.  
  
Slade narrowed his one cold eye at her. He was still a little angry at her. She had refused to take of her Titan's costume. Raven didn't feel like flying around covered in 'S's. No one made Raven a flying logo.  
  
"But enough talk; let us discuss our next move." Slade began. Raven's eyes widened as he outlined his plans. She couldn't do that, they were still her friends, right?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Thanx you guys. I got a lot of good reviews. Thanx for being so supportive you guys. Sorry for the cliff hanger. I really have to go. Hope you like it. 


	5. Something that Belongs to You

Sunlight, pale and golden swept slowly over the honey-tinted expanse of the rolling ocean. A few gulls swept across the expanse of the sky filled with the wonder of a rising sun.  
  
However, the beautiful sunrise was lost on the inhabitants of a certain giant 'T' on a rocky island of the coast.  
  
Four hours after the sunrise Beast Boy stumbled down the stairs, eyes still bleary with wakefulness. He blundered into the kitchen, practically falling into the fridge. He opened it, hands groping for anything to drink, for he couldn't quite focus through his sleep-ridden eyes. He pulled out a carton of milk, taking off the cap and sniffing it.  
  
"Ugghh," Beast Boy pulled back, now fully awake. He wrinkled his nose, shoving the carton of dairy milk back into the fridge. When he could not find his soy milk he became frustrated, and began to yell up the stairs. "Cyborg, stop throwing away my milk!"  
  
The rest of the Titans filed down the stairs. Breakfast was usual, all apart from the silence. Everyone was thinking about the same thing, but nobody wanted to say anything. Only the monotone sound of chewing filled the air. Stupid crunchy cereals.  
  
"Fine everyone, just say it. She did it." Beast Boy barked. (A/N: No pun intended () The silence had stretched him to the breaking point.  
  
Last night the Titans had removed the construction men from their concrete prison. All of them had described the same person, a girl dressed in a long purple cloak who made things move with her hands and muttered words in a different language. Even though the description was crude they could all tell it had been Raven. Slade had not been mentioned though, for he had managed to stay out of sight.  
  
A slow silence met his outburst. Not even the sound of crunching could be heard.  
  
"She did not kill anyone." Starfire said at last, but it was more of a statement than a comfort. She hadn't killed anyone, but she had demented the construction site, something not looked too kindly upon by the Titans and the whole city. Of course, no one had told the citizens it was Raven. Only the Titans and a few men knew.  
  
The uneasiness was broken quickly. Inside of Robin's pocket the Titans' pager thingy---(A/N: Sorry guys, I really couldn't figure out what to call it. That was my lame attempt at it. Just think of the cool communicator with the T on it.)--- began to beep. Robin began to fumble around, finally managing to pull it out of his pocket.  
  
"Good morning Robin." Slade's cool voice rang out from the small screen," I hope this isn't a bad time. I think I have something that belongs to you, though you might not want it back."  
  
The message was short and ominous, the screen once more filled with static.  
  
"What does he have us on speed dial or somethin'?" Cyborg muttered, straightening up from his position of leaning over Robin's shoulder.  
  
"Most likely." Beast Boy muttered bitterly, staring at the blank screen," What did he mean by 'something that belonged to us'? I really can't see Slade coming to our house to return a missing wallet."  
  
"Neither can I." Robin mumbled," But I did hear him say he was coming here, which is just another chance for us to finally catch him."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This is what you have looked forward to, isn't it?" Slade demanded, not looking up at Raven as she flew over his shoulder.  
  
Raven did not respond. She was slowly beginning to regret her decision. Just a week ago she had flown over Robin's shoulder. She was also beginning to miss her ex-teammates, especially Beas-  
  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Both she and that inner voice of hers agreed. She did not miss any of them, especially that one.  
  
She shook the images out of her head as she followed Slade. She didn't need them; she would find something of her own to do. She would make a place for herself in the world without the Titans' help.  
  
"No you won't. You need them." The voice reasoned, echoing inside her.  
  
"That is the first thing you have ever said that I agree with." Raven mumbled to the voice.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Beast Boy was sitting at the giant window, peering out through the crystalline glass. He was shoveling large amounts of cornflakes into his mouth, soy milk dripping down his chin.  
  
Suddenly he froze. His hands dropped to his sides and a heavily laden spoon fell to the floor, spilling cereal everywhere. Beast Boy ignored it however; his attention was concentrated on something else.  
  
"Guys," He called, his voice cracking in the middle," Come and look at this."  
  
The Titans ran up, pressing their noses to the window. All eyes were trained on two figures movingly slowly towards their tower. On the opposite bank (not the city's bank) the figures ran, or at least one did. The other figure was flying, a long cloak billowing out behind it.  
  
"Raven." Beast Boy said softly as the rest of his cereal and its bowl went clattering to the ground.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: lol, another cliff hanger. I'm sorry about chapters three and two, they were rather short. I keep on forgetting how the website shortens pages. Oh well, this one is much longer. I'll be writing the next chapter soon, so make sure to keep checking back. ( 


	6. Keep Your Friends Close and Your Enemies...

Raven could see the Tower in the distance. She almost turned back, a flood of images clouding her mind, pleasant memories of the only people who had ever accepted her.  
  
"You don't need them." The voice echoed inside of her. The images dissolved, leaving her mind blank and cloudy again.  
  
"Back to bad advice then?" Raven muttered, silencing the voice inside of her. She was rather irritable. Not only was her conscience weighted down by what she was going to do, but she hadn't meditated in a while. The constant gnashing and whirling of the gears all along Slade's hideout were not easily blocked out.  
  
"Almost there." Slade called from below her. He didn't appear to be in a hurry. He was at an easy pace, no worries crossing his mind.  
  
"Great." Raven muttered, her mind still somewhere else. Somewhere where she didn't have to do this.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nobody was relaxed; there was no time for that.  
  
The Titans were standing on the Training Grounds, ready for anything (or so they thought). Everyone was silent still, dwelling on what they had seen. No one wanted to say anything, there was nothing to say.  
  
"Look." Robin said, pointing on the horizon. Two figures were cresting the island. One, tall and dark strode slowly and purposefully towards the Titans. The other flew above his shoulder, hesitant and brooding.  
  
Slade and Raven came into view. The Titans seemed blown. Their fears had been confirmed, it was Raven with Slade.  
  
"Let her go Slade." Beast Boy growled.  
  
"You believe she's a hostage?" Slade asked with a short chuckle," No, I'm afraid you have it all wrong. Raven is with me on her own will. After she left you she was willing to come with me. Now we are both back."  
  
A collective gasp ran through the Titans. Raven wanted to yell. She wanted to tell them it wasn't true, but it was. She hung her head, but only slightly, almost unnoticeable.  
  
"It isn't true." Beast Boy growled, refusing to believe that even Raven would go along with Slade.  
  
"Don't say anything." Slade said so softly so only Raven could hear, then said much louder," Oh, but it is true."  
  
"No," Starfire called suddenly," Raven would not fight along side someone as evil as you. Am I correct Raven?"  
  
"Raven didn't say anything, hanging her head so that her hood covered more than even the top of her face.  
  
"You two take Raven," Robin muttered at last, nodding at Beast Boy and Cyborg," Starfire and I will take Slade."  
  
For a few seconds Beast Boy and Cyborg hesitated visibly, but then set off towards Raven. Robin and Starfire took no time to set towards Slade.  
  
Rocks from the surrounding area flew up behind Raven, surrounded by a black aura. They were flung forwards at Beast Boy and Cyborg, missing purposefully by several feet.  
  
One of the blue beams from the transformed gun on Cyborg's arm flew a few feet past Raven, crashing into a rock she had just summoned. They were drawing dangerously close to her, but not because she thought they would hurt her. She was afraid that even the very sound of them talking to her, trying to pry answers from her would make her break down. She would trail off track and side with them again.  
  
'Deep down you want that.' The voice said softly.  
  
She snapped out of listening to the voice, someone had their hands on her wrists.  
  
She looked down at Beast Boy, his face pleading.  
  
"Raven, what are you doing?" he cried, gripping her wrists even tighter as she tried to pull away, "Have you gone nuts?!?"  
  
"You have." The voice said, very small inside of her.  
  
Suddenly Beast Boy's eyes widened in surprise. There was a hissing sound right beside Raven's ear. Slade's metal pole cracked across Beast Boy's head. Beast Boy fell back, clutching his head tight, his teeth clenched with pain.  
  
Raven swirled around, facing Slade. His pole was now rested on his shoulder, and a smug look was in his one visible eye. He looked slightly ruffled from his fight with Robin and Starfire. Raven was surprised he had escaped the pair, no one escaped them.  
  
Raven turned back to Beast Boy. He was still on the ground, one hand held to his head. His eyes were slightly dazed, as if his head had been corrupted.  
  
"Go ahead Raven." Slade's taunting voice echoed behind her," Finish him off. This is what you've been waiting for."  
  
"You know what to do Raven." The voice called inside her, strong once more.  
  
A large rock rose up behind Raven, surrounded by her telekinetic blackness. Beast Boy's eyes widened, a slow line of blood dripping down the side of his head from the sharp edges of the pole. Raven could hear the rest of the Titans voices, yelling and commanding, a slow droning buzz in her ear. Her aim was precise.  
  
The rock caught Slade full on in the face. He was blown back, caught by surprise as the hard mineral whacked him in the face.  
  
Raven had turned around, floating a few feet off the ground. Her cape was swirling about her, and her hood shaded her face, her eyes a blazing white through the shadow.  
  
Rocks and clumps of grass flew towards Slade, surrounded by Raven's black aura. Waves crashed up over the banks, twisting into elongated shapes in order to crash down upon Slade. Even Robin's pole flew by, hitting Slade in the stomach. Raven was grasping at anything her powers could envelope, hurling them at the hated creature as she raged.  
  
He had turned her against her friends, preying on her momentarily feeble mind. She had now woken, her powers spiraling out of control. She had not meditated in days, which fed the flames of her great anger as she realized what she had been doing.  
  
Slade was trying desperately to block Raven's arsenal as it came hurling towards him at great speeds. He blocked rocks and grass, avoided waves and even almost escaped Robin's pole, but he was almost powerless against Raven's outrage. The usually cool man, always in control, was beginning to lose his upper hand. He now began to think it better to leave and return another day, as powerful as ever.  
  
Without his usual smart-aleck comment he turned and fled, his path hidden by the barrage of rocks that followed in his wake. When the rocks cleared he was gone, a trademark of Slade's.  
  
Raven had begun to scream without even realizing it. She flung more rocks at where he had disappeared, her own mind not even realizing he was gone.  
  
Someone had come up behind her. Someone had pulled her down from the air. Someone's arms wrapped around her, a pair of gloved hands closing around hers. She struggled no more, there was nothing left to do. Her mind unclouded, Slade was gone.  
  
"Raven, stop." A voice called as she faded into blackness. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: OH NO! I've done it to you all again. I'm sorry about these cliff hangers, I know they are most unappreciated, but I can't help myself. I have to keep you guys reading you know. This isn't the last chapter; I have at least one more after this. It should be up soon considering it is now the weekend. YAY! Hope you guys like this one, I sure do. Okay, so maybe I went a little far, but I guess you guys can make an exception. Now, I will leave while you all sit and hate me for the cliffie! See you later! 


	7. Good for What Ails You

The sunlight had long spilt over the edge of Raven's window, but only now did she realize it.  
  
Raven leaned up, an immediate pain drilling into her brain. She massaged her temples, moaning softly.  
  
Someone had removed her cape, leaving her long sleeved shirt (A/N: Shirt? Oh I don't know what it is.) underneath. It was hanging on a hook nearby the door. Only then did Raven realize she was in her own room.  
  
"Boy am I lucky to be here." Raven muttered, the sound of her own voice sending tendrils of pain shooting through her head. Along with the pain came a swarm of images that flooded into her mind, momentarily drowning out her thoughts. The fight played over and over, until she finally drove it away.  
  
"I need air." She moaned slowly, standing up and donning her cape. Anything to hide her face would help her now.  
  
She made her way slowly down the hallway, stumbling at first. Her head was floating; it had taken a large amount of energy to produce her raged attack. It was now energy she didn't have.  
  
As she made her way across the hall to the kitchen something stopped her. A hulking Cyborg was in her way, eyeing her thoughtfully. Behind him the toaster glowed, casting an almost sinister red light behind him.  
  
'Who knew a toaster could look so scary.' The voice mumbled softly inside of her.  
  
'Be quiet. You've done enough already." Raven answered back inside of her own mind.  
  
"Did you go along with him? I mean, he really wasn't forcing you to do that?" Cyborg asked softly.  
  
Raven dropped her head and nodded. "Who stopped me?" she asked after a moment, ignoring Cyborg's words as they burned into her mind.  
  
"Beast Boy did." Cyborg said after a moment. (A/N: Sorry guys, some of you thought it was Robin but I don't write RobinXRaven fics, I don't like that pairing. Sorry)—"Then you pretty much blacked out, so he took you up to your room while Robin led us on a wild goose chase for Slade."  
  
Raven shrugged, Cyborg continuing to stare at her. Raven despised the stare, she felt so guilty. She needed something to get rid of that horrible stare.  
  
Her attention centered on the toaster, summoning power into her mind she focused on the knob of the toaster, pushing it up. The toaster flipped upwards, spitting toast out the top. Cyborg turned around, going to prepare his toast.  
  
Raven flew from the room, hoping desperately not to run into any more of the Titans. Questions bothered her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spitting the toothpaste froth from his brushed fangs Beast Boy straightened up, smiling at his reflection in the mirror.  
  
He turned and exited his bathroom, glancing out a nearby window which cast light upon his cluttered room. His window faced the front of Titan Tower, showing the waves crashing against the weather worn rocks. There he spotted Raven. She was meditating by the troubled shore meditating a few feet off the ground in her cross-legged position, her back faced to his window.  
  
"She's gotta be feelin' pretty bad." Beast Boy said to himself softly. He reasoned out immense pain and guilty feelings in his brain, then decided he would go see Raven. Maybe she wouldn't be so mad at him.  
  
Beast Boy flung himself out the door, scrambling out the hall way and rushing around the corner. He passed Starfire, who was continuously knocking on Raven's door to her empty room in the hall. He blew past Cyborg who was closely inspecting the toaster.  
  
He opened the doors quietly, softly padding to Raven. Once he was a few feet from her he stopped, wary of how Raven would react.  
  
"Raven?" he called, taking a few more steps forward, "What are ya doin'?  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" Raven growled. She drifted slowly to the ground, landing in the same sitting position as she had been in the air.  
  
"You.... Err.... Feeling all right?" he asked, stepping close enough to put his hand on her shoulder. He did not, however, remembering the night that she had left.  
  
"Yes, I guess I am, but......" she trailed off, removing her hood. Her eyes were downcast. She sighed slowly.  
  
"But what?" Beast Boy asked, sitting down beside her. For once she didn't pull away, didn't yell at him or make a snide comment about anyone. In fact, she didn't seem to care.  
  
"Everyone's mad at me, aren't they?" Raven asked softly. She didn't look up, but instead stared at her hands.  
  
Beast Boy was taken back by this question. This wasn't Raven. Raven kept to herself mostly, and the only questions she asked were laced with sarcasm.  
  
"Nah," Beast Boy lied," Everyone forgives you."  
  
"I ran in to Cyborg on the way here." Raven said, narrowing her eyes at him," Do you really think that I'm that clueless?"  
  
"Oh." Beast Boy shrugged apologetically," Well, maybe they are still are a bit mad at you, but they'll forgive you. And besides, I'm not mad at you."  
  
"I feel so relieved." Raven scoffed, rolling her eyes. Yet for a split second she smiled.  
  
"No, but seriously." Beast Boy asked, more pressing this time," What's on your mind?"  
  
Raven was silent for a moment, her face unmoving, her emotions masked by her stoic face. Then it broke, the corners of her eyes pulling up.  
  
"When Robin was apprenticed to Slade he resisted. He didn't want to do it. But I went along willingly. I didn't even protest!" Raven said her voice at almost a yelling pitch.  
  
Beast Boy stayed silent, watching Raven cautiously. It was either interrupt her and make her angry with him, or let her simmer down so he could talk to her. Frankly, he'd rather not get hurt.  
  
Raven took a deep breath and leaned back on her hands. "I should have drove you away so I could meditate more." She mumbled, more of an apology than anything else.  
  
Beast Boy looked at her sadly. He put his hand over Raven's which rested on the rock. Surprisingly she didn't pull away.  
  
"So you made a mistake," Beast Boy said," Everyone does, at least I do, all the time. They'll forget eventually."  
  
"But I made a big mistake." Raven said softly, looking down at his hand on hers," Robin must be mad."  
  
"Well, you did lose on of his long pole thingummies. But I think he has an infinite supply of them so I don't think he'll mind that much." Beast Boy shrugs.  
  
"Don't be stupid. I mean how mad at me is he about Slade?" Raven growled, suppressing a small laugh," He has to be fuming."  
  
"He'll get over it. I think he realizes how bad you feel. And besides, you did fight against Slade afterwards, which has to count for something." Beast Boy shrugs.  
  
"By the way, thanks. You know, for stopping me." Raven said sheepishly, looking rather embarrassed.  
  
"No sweat. You would have to run out of things to throw eventually. I was afraid one of us was gettin' flung next." Beast Boy chuckled," And besides, what are friends for?"  
  
Raven nodded blankly, a smile gracing the tip of her lips. However, her violet eyes were sad, radiating with remembrance as images flashed through her mind.  
  
Beast Boy put his arm around her, trying to comfort her in any way he could. He hated the look on her face. The smile was so blank and desolate. He pulled her closer in, and to his surprise she didn't resist.  
  
'Push him and dump a rock on him.' The voice commanded, a touch of anger echoing it.  
  
'Shut up.' Raven yelled at the voice inside of herself.  
  
For once she felt secure; with his heart beat so close to her ear. For once it actually seemed to her that someone cared.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cyborg ground his teeth on a piece of burnt toast. The toaster hadn't been working well, so he had put it in for longer. When it had caught on fire he had sort of gotten the drift.  
  
He looked out the window and froze. Down on the rocks were beast Boy and Raven, sitting close together. She was leaning on him, and he had his arm around her. Most of all, he wasn't dead.  
  
"No way." He mumbled to himself, rubbing his eyes to make sure what he was seeing was real. "Man," he mumbled to himself," I gotta get me a dog or something. Soon I'm gonna be left alone."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
But down on the rocks Raven never would have dreamed anyone was watching her. In fact, she was perfectly comfortable where she was. How would Slade had put it, 'Good for what ails you.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So that's it. There's my story. Sorry it took forever to get this chapter up. People kept bothering me. No names mentioned, you know who you are Amy and Mike. No back talk, I don't want to hear it. People called for a mushy last chapter and there it was. Some people will criticize, and I respect that. By the way, keep an eye for a sequel to this story entitled 'Submission.' Basically it's the aftermath of this story. How Raven tries to gain the trust of the Titans back, and how she finally falls prey for what she's kept hidden for so long. Unfortunately an old pain of hers comes back with a vengeance. Can't reveal too much, but it will hopefully be good. Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
The GhostWriter  
(Maybe I should change the unappreciated part?) 


End file.
